


Enchanted to meet you

by falling_upwards_slowly



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Enchanted AU, F/F, First time writer, Please be nice, SuperCorp, idk if this is a slowburn or not, sanvers(minor), supercorp is definitely endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-22 13:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13168290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falling_upwards_slowly/pseuds/falling_upwards_slowly
Summary: Supercorp w Disney Enchanted AU. Kara is a princess who got tricked by Queen Rhea and sent down to a world where there are "no happily ever afters", and meets Lena, the CEO of L-corp and her son Damian. Mon-El, her proclaimed "one true love" sets out to find her and marry her while Queen Rhea is pulling all stops to kill Kara.





	1. one

Once upon a time……

 

there was a grand kingdom in the 7th dimension known as Krypton, powered by the strength of the Red sun. It was one of the richest kingdoms in the 7th dimension, basing their wealth solely on trade and good relations with other kingdoms around them. It was filled with the kindest of people, who lived in harmony until a radiation of an unknown meteorite hit their castle, causing it to explode. Many were killed in an instant, while others soon followed due to the radiation which caused their blood to be poisoned when they breathed. The then King of Krypton, Jor-El, took it upon himself to provide his son, Kal-El and his niece Kara Zor-El a safe route to Daxam, their sister-Kingdom to live, in hopes for them to rebuild Krypton in the far future. Unfortunately, he had to fight of bounty hunters on their way to Daxam and died while trying to protect the two children. Kal and Kara made it to Daxam fortunately, and they went into hiding, knowing Daxam was not the most friendliest people towards the Kryptonians, despite their truce. There, they roamed around quietly, waiting for a day to rebuild their kingdom.

Daxam was ruled over by Queen Rhea, notorious for her iron rule and cruel punishments to whoever threatened her rule. She had a son, Mon-El whom she loved and protected. Due to her own selfishness and greed, she sent him away to live in her secluded castle in the Whispering Woods so as to avoid any form of contact with other beings. This was to make sure he could not chance upon a girl and marry her, so she could retain her power as the queen. Mon-El, growing up shielded by the warmth of his mother and innocent of her plans, had no trouble enjoying his time in the Whispering Woods with his servant, Maxwell. His mother visited him from time to time and he enjoyed very much her visits and the huge variety of presents she had gotten for him.

 

“When will I get to rule, mother?” He asked her one day, opening his new present she had gotten for him.

“Oh, darling, you don’t have to worry about that. When its time, I will call for you to be back in the central castle to rule in my place,” Rhea assured him.

“Okay then,” the prince shrugged it off, being more interested in the new sword that he had unwrapped. He promised himself he would be the best prince of Daxam there ever will be, and one day rule as King with a lovely woman beside him.

 

-

 

Over the next few years, Kal and Kara lived at the edge of the whispering woods, in a small cottage between the forest and the main city. There were a few daxamites that lived around them as well, not having enough money to stay in the city. The cousins were left with loads of money, however, did not want to attract attention, hence deciding to live quietly.

 

This year, Kal was finally 18 Rao years, and Kara promised to bring him to explore the city. Changing into his new set of clothes, he hurries his cousin, “KARA FASTER!!” He was already taller than Kara a few years back, with slicked back jet black hair and sapphire colored eyes.

 

Kara elbowed his rips and proceeds to open the door. She was a head shorter than him, her blonde hair tied up, the same blue eyes that sparkled like their forefathers.

 

“To the city we go.”

 

-

 

Prince Mon-El turned 25 Rao years that year, and Rhea had finally given him permission to make his way to the main castle in the city.

 

“Straight up to the castle, okay? We can explore the city together once we have had tea together,” she reminded her son through a letter.

 

He keeps the letter securely in his front pocket and got on his horse, with Maxwell by his side. Ushered in immediately by the guards at the gate, he gasps at the vibrant city life. There was a party- promised by his mother, that was going to be held to his name inside and outside of the castle walls.

 

“I’ve been dreaming of a true love’s kiss~” he sang as he got off his horse.

 

Unknowingly, Kara’s ears perked up at that song. It was popular in Krypton as well. She was in the plaza with Kal and he grimanced, “do not join in the singing, oh my Rao…” It was a habit of her, back in Krypton as well, to join in whoever was singing at that point in time. He huffs as she ignores him and she started singing as well.

 

“When you meet the someone, who was meant for you… before two can become one, there is something you must do~”

 

“What must you do cousin?” Kal asked, trying to throw her off with a question.

 

“it is something sweet that everybody needs,” she quipped, before she continues singing.

 

Mon-El heard Kara’s voice as well as he sang and followed to where the voice was, much to Maxwell’s dismay.

 

“NO NO NO NO… Mon-El… Please… NOOOO…” Maxwell pleaded as he pulled the prince’s horse along.

 

“So to spend a life of endless bliss. Just find who you love through true love's kiss~”

 

Mon-El finally spots her at the center of the plaza and races towards her.

 

“You're the fairest maid I've ever met! You were made~”

 

Kara continues his duet for him, “to finish your duet~”

 

“And in years to come we'll reminisce~”

 

“How we came to love~”

 

“And grew and grew love~”

 

“Since first we knew love through true love's kiss~”

 

They were both in perfect harmony and attracted a small crowd as well due to their delightful singing. Kara blushed as Mon-El held her hands. Kal rolled his eyes as he spotted them from afar, love sick puppies.

 

Kara’s blush seared through her cheeks as she thought her face was on fire. She suddenly felt awkward, knowing that the pair of eyes were looking at her was by a very handsome young lad. Mon-El eyed her eagerly, “I am the Prince of Daxam, Mon-El. You are…?”

 

“Kara. Kara Zor-El. Princess of Krypton.”

 

“Oh? I am sorry for the loss of your kingdom… may I ask, how were you able to get here?”

 

She shook her head, not wanting to delve into the past. Mon-El was tall and handsome in every way a prince should be from what her mother had told her. _Is he the one? He feels like my one true love!_ Within a split second, she grins, preparing herself for her next song, _can’t let this feeling die off could she?_

 

“Okay, can I just, say something crazy?"

 

“I love crazy!” Mon-El replied, and grins as well, fully aware of what the words were about.

 

“All my life has been a series of doors in my face~ And then suddenly I bump into you~”

 

“I was thinking the same thing!'Cause like, I’ve been searching my whole life to find my own place, and maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue~”

 

“But with you…”

 

“But with you…”

 

“I found my place…”

 

“I see your face…"

 

“And it's nothing like I've ever known before! Love is an open door!”

 

It was an adrenaline feeling as they broke out into a song once more. They danced around the market place and ran around through the roads, heading towards the grand plaza.

 

By the end of it, they both were in a fit of giggles as they sat by the fountain, beneath the statue of the great Queen Rhea.

 

“Can I say something crazy?” Mon-El askes, knowing what he was about to say next, really crazy indeed, but it felt right. It felt as though he had found the one.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Will you marry me?”

 

“Can I say something even crazier? Yes!” Kara answered, beaming at the prince.

 

“Oh no… oh no indeed, the Queen will have a fit,” Maxwell rattles anxiously as he heard the proposal. He looked towards the prince’s horse and then to the castle not far away, fear creeping up on him as his thoughts wandered to what Queen Rhea would do.

 

-

 

“YOU WHAT???!!!” Queen Rhea shouted out loud, spilling her tea on her sofa. Maxwell cringed, he was about to tell his queen regarding what had happened but Mon-El has beaten him to it.

 

“I proposed, mother. Aren’t you excited? I am very excited!” Mon-El replied, oblivious towards his mother’s raging emotions.

 

“Son, you… you are too young to get married!”

 

“Nonsense! You and Father married when you were 20 Rao years! I’m late!” He frowned, unable to understand why his mother was telling him all this. He knew Kara was the love of his life, his true love’s kiss.

 

“Alright… Prepare the priest for tomorrow,” Rhea sighed, knowing she cannot disagree. At least to his face she could not. She excused herself and headed back up to her room.

 

“That stupid Maxwell, what was he doing!” She grummbled and kicked the side of her bed. She peered out of her window and saw Kara with Mon-El, sitting by the fish pond. She squinted her eyes for a better look at that blonde beauty, whom she recognized immediately as the daughter of Zor-El, the brother of Jor-El, King of Krypton. Despite being sister kingdoms, Rhea never liked the Kryptonians. They always seemed so fake and Daxam’s trade were never to their favor due to smarter business strategies by the Kryptonians.

 

“That slimy snake wants to bewitch my poor baby Mon-El so she could rule Daxam since her kingdom is gone??! Never!!” She glanced around. _Where is that stupid baboon?!_

 

“Maxwell! We need a plan!”

 

-

 

“MY WEDDING DAY!” Mon-El called out as he jumped out of bed. He zoomed towards the garden pavallion. He and Kara agreed to meet there for their marriage vows with the High Priest of Daxam. He got his tailors made his suit, a dark grey with a single palette pink rose in the coat pocket.

 

“My Prince!” Maxwell called out to him.

 

“Oh, Maxwell! Here to escort the princess?” He asked.

 

“Oh, yes my dear Prince. Although I have heard a word, that she was starving, haven’t eaten breakfast due to all the excitement. Would you mind to grab her loaf of bread from the kitchen?”

Maxwell rubbed his hands together and fidgets nervously.

 

“It would be my pleasure!” He grinned and zoomed towards the other side of the castle where the kitchen was. Anything for my sweetest Kara!

 

“My Queen, Prince Mon-El has left for the kitchen,” Maxwell huffed, as he catches his breath from running all the way from the garden front to the throne room.

 

“Excellent.” The Queen had a smug expression on her face. Kara was to see her any moment and she would send the girl away for good. With a swish of her wand, she transformed herself into an old lady, face half covered with a black hood.

 

“Oh dear child, do sit awhile in here. Tea?” She called out as Kara made her way pass the throne room. In that big castle of Daxam, she had gotten lost trying to get to the gardens.

 

“Thank you,” Kara smiled, “but I would have to decline. You see, I have a wedding to attend! I’m getting married!”

 

“Oh dearie, a cup of tea won’t hurt. Come here…” Rhea pulled Kara by the wrist.

 

“Oh my! How did you end up in the throne room anyway, my dear madam. Are you as lost as I am? We could find our destinations together?” Kara suggested.

 

“Oh, its quite alright. I want to show you something.” She carried on, slipping into a smaller room behind the throne. Thankfully, Kara was not putting up that much of a resistance. _Oh, poor gullible child._

 

In the room, stood a mirror.

 

“Ackbam, flaboisa!” Rhea roared out the magic words and the mirror turned black. “Memado, percura,” she laid a finger on Kara’s forehead.

 

Suddenly feeling faint, Kara felt her body giving way. _Why am I so dizzy? Did I not sleep well last night?_ She sees flashing spots in her vision as the world around her goes blank, she felt a lost over the control of her body. The last thing she remembers was diving down a strange black hole.

 

-

 

“KARA! My lady!” Mon-El called out, a load of bread packed nicely in his hand. He looks around the courtyard, only to find his mother on a walk with a few of her servants.

 

“Mother! Have you seen Kara?”

 

“Oh… darling dearest,” she called out to him. “She told me she left.”

 

“But… but…”

 

“I am afraid so. Oh, don’t be upset my dear, you will find someone better.” Rhea shrugged it off.

 

Mon-El sulked. “Alright, I’ll be in my room…” He dropped the loaf of break on the table before walking off. He peered from behind his shoulder and slipped away to the gates of the castle before his mother had spotted him. _I’m going to find my princess, I doubt she wanted to run away from me. Someone bad must have taken her! I must find my one true love!_

 

He reasoned he needed help and he got on his horse. He needed to find Kal-El, a cousin Kara talked about the night before to help him find her.

 

-

 

Kara’s eyes fluttered open. She had landed outside a door. A door she had never seen before. She opened it and reappeared on some sort of street. The ground was black, unlike those back where she lived, where the roads were of soil and grass. She observed her surroundings. Everywhere were tall castles that didn’t quite look like castle. She saw a building with a big “L” blinking in a distance. _Why was only this castle lit up?_

 

Where she had landed was so different from Krypton and Daxam. Back there, they had castles. Steadfast walls were built for defense, and iron gates that blocked intruders from entering the different sections of the kingdoms.

 

 _Oh my… how will Mon-El find me now? I need a portal back to Daxam! I need to find a castle real quick!_ She heaved up her heavy wedding dress and started walking along the streets, hoping to find a portal.

 

-

 

A startling low rumble rang loud in the cool fall air, the sky roaring with satisfaction. Trickles of liquid hit the ground with much force. This year, the rain had started unusually early.

 

Damian pouted and crossed his arms, eyes boring into the figure of his mother.

 

“MOM! You done yet?” He complained. He was still in his dress shirt and pants, feeling slightly uncomfortable and wanting to be comfy in his pajamas, tucked underneath a warm blanket. They had just attended a dinner and his mother insisted on going back to the office to “finish one business matter”. It was a quarter pass ten and he was still sitting miserably in his mother’s office, waiting for her to finish reading her report.

 

“Two more paragraphs,” she said, not even glancing towards him.

 

“Urghhhhhh…” he groaned. His mother was such a workaholic. He had finished his homework in the afternoon and had played with the inventions in the lab after the dinner and had gotten bored. His mother was still at work, when she promised they would be back home by ten. This was the banes of having a CEO as a mother- Lena Luthor, the CEO mother of L-Corp, the leading innovation enterprise of National City.

 

It was not a walk in the park, for his mother to be one of the most respected person in National City. She had to fight against prejudice of being a woman and the wreck her brother caused due to tax evasion and corruption to bring L-corp back to its feet in a span of five years.

 

“Okay! We are going home!” His mother ruffled his hair sash passed by the office sofa to switch off the lights.

 

“Finally!” Damian flew out of the sofa and raced pass his mother towards the elevator. Seconds after reaching the ground floor. He scooted out of the door and at the corner of his eye, he caught a figure in all white on a billboard just a lock down from the building.

 

He tilted his head and gasped. _What was a woman doing on a billboard?_ Her whole body was drenched from head to toe by the thunderstorm that was ensuing. He grabbed an umbrella from the front desk and ran towards the billboard.

 

“Damian!” Lena calls out, flustered that he would suddenly dash across the road without qualm.

 

“MOM! Look!!” He yelled, pointing towards the woman.

 

“Damian! Don’t you dare run away from me ever!” She chided. Even though it was pretty late and traffic ceased many hours before, there was always a chance of a drunk driver passing through.

 

“Mom, why is there a princess on the castle billboard?” He asked, ignoring the nagging from his mother.

 

“It's an advertisement. It's a mannequin.” She rolled her eyes. It was raining heavily and they needed to go home before they both caught a cold.

 

“She’s alive!!” He flailed his arms.

 

At that moment, Kara had lost her footing as gravity failed her.

 

Lena reacted fast and ran forward, trying to catch the poor human in her arms, but failing to do so as she landed right on top of her.

 

“Is this a habit of yours? Falling off of a billboard?” Lena complained, her clothes were now wet and she was terribly annoyed. She didn’t mean to blame the girl but it was a long day and she was tired of anymore human interaction.

 

“Only when you are around to catch me,” the other lady quipped.

 

“Who are you?” Lena groaned, the response was honestly not what she had expected. She got back up on her feet and eyed the woman. She was in some sort of wedding dress, a flower crown on her head and the deepest blue eyes she had ever seen, looking as though she had just jumped right out of a Disney film. _She was definitely pretty._

 

“Oh hello my lady! I am princess Kara, I was wondering if you knew a way back to Daxam?” Kara was so glad she met more people who could help her. She had been asking around and no one seemed to bother to even give her a second glance. She observed the woman before her who wore her hair down while the boy had slightly spiked up hair. _They wear weird clothes in this land._

 

“You are a real princess!” Damian exclaimed, proceeding to shake her hand. Kara tilted her head, unsure of why the boy was grabbing her hand but lets him anyway.

 

“No… no… fairy tales aren’t real! No, okay.. you must be some… some sort of worker for parties? You know what, I’m tired, so I’ll let you dry off at my place for the night, alright?” Lena rubbed her temples and ushered the strange woman and Damian into the car.

 

In the car, Lena driver as Kara sat beside her while Damian was seated at the back. She stole glances towards the woman who had saved her. She had emerald eyes, tired and sad. Kara pouted. _Why was this woman sad?_ She did not want to pry though, Lena did not seem to like to talk very much and Kara was also very tired from trying to find a way home. _I do hope her cottage is cozy._

 

They arrived back to Lena’s penthouse within twenty minutes. She ordered Damian to shower and sleep. He pouted but listened as he was pretty tired as well.

 

Kara took a few tentative steps into the room. It was unlike any cottage she had ever seen! Well, there was the usual tables, chairs and kitchen but still oddly unfamiliar. _Why was everything so white and black?_ Back in her own cottage, she had a vibrant color scheme of painted walls and furniture.

 

“So… I have a guest room? You can sleep there? Tomorrow you got to find your own place back, okay? It’s just a one night thing. Maybe you are drunk.” She gestured towards the spare room.

 

“Oh, thank you very much, my lady. Tomorrow I can seek for a meadow or a hollow tree to sleep in if you were not to have me disturb you another night.”

 

“A hollow tree?” 

 

“Or a house full of dwarves. I hear they're very hospitable. Even better, I would be able to find a portal back by tomorrow!”

 

“Okay… good night,” Lena raised an eye brow as she closes the door of the guest room. She heads back to her own room and tumbles on her bed. She thought about Kara once more, her weird innocence and odd mannerisms. _I must be too stressed from work. Yeah, that’s it. It’s the stress and I am dreaming…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter is up! hopefully its done well, dang im really nervous bout writing here on ao3 cz everyone seems to be such great writers and theres this potato me T^T


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone tell me if i have to change my ratings if there is curse words in my fic...

Twilight melted away as the majestic sunrise- a red orange glow seeping over the horizon and the light rays enter through the window. Damian bounced onto his mother’s bed.

 

“MOM! It’s PANCAKE O’CLOCK!!!!” He yelled. Lena opened an eye and groaned. _Maybe she needed more sleep than she realized._ It was the first Saturday of the month, meaning morning pancakes for breakfast. It was a routine for them to go downstairs to get themselves pancakes by Joe’s and make smoothies when they came back up. Her body ached more for some reason but she forced herself to get up with Damian’s constant shouting in her ear. She changed into more comfortable clothing, having realized she didn’t do so last night. She groaned, knowing her bed was wet from her clothes she did not change out from.

 

Into a sweater and pants, she opened the door to the guest room. Kara was still asleep and Lena decided she wouldn’t want to wake her up. _I guess there is no harm to buy some pancakes for that one._ She picked up her keys went down with Damian.

 

As the door closed with a click, Kara jolted awake. Her eyes fluttered open. She saw a set of clothes by the end of the bed and went to change. These people have odd clothes. _What material is this?_ It was soft, but feels different from what the Kryptonians and Daxamites wore. She smoothed her attire and went out of her room. She figured her rescuers went out since the apartment was silent. There were reports, magazines and paper cuttings all over the living room table. The chairs were out of place, the fruit basket had apples around it rather than in it. She wiped a finger on the window, _wow someone hasn’t done a cleaning for a thousand Rao years._ An idea popped into the Kryptonian’s head.

 

“All right everyone, time to tidy things up. Come my little friends… As we all sing a happy little working song!”

 

She opened the windows as birds flew in. Next, she opened the door and cats, dogs and raccoons all scurried in.

 

“Merry little voices clear and strong

Come and roll your sleeves up

So to speak, and pitch in

Cleaning crud up in the kitchen

As we sing along

And you’ll trill a cheery tune in the tub

As we scrub a stubborn mildew stain

Lug a hairball from the shower drain

To the gay refrain

Of a happy working song!”

 

She sang happily as her friends helped her with cleaning up the place. The clothes were folded properly, the rooms was scrubbed, mobbed and brushed in order. They even managed to clean the toilet and get the food in the fridge in order.

 

“Oh, how strange a place to be

Till Edward comes for me

My heart is sighing

Still, as long as I am here I guess a new experience

Could be worth trying

Hey! Keep drying!

You can do a lot when you've got

Such a happy working tune to hum

While you’re sponging up the soapy scum

We adore each filthy chore

That we determine

So friends even though you're vermin,

We're a happy working throng

Singing as we fetch the detergent box

Or the smelly shirts and the stinky socks

Sing along~ If you cannot sing then hum along

As we’re finishing our happy working song!”

 

The apartment was spick and span. She picked up an apple and started slicing the fruit to give to her friends. It felt as though she was on Krypton again, where the animals would help her with her chores as she sang to them.

 

“Sweet JESUS!!!!”

 

The animals and Kara turned their heads to the door. Lena was standing outside, pancakes dropped on the floor. Damian’s eyes were the size of saucepans, and both their jaws dropped.

 

 _What the fuck?_   Was the only thought in Lena’s head.

 

“Animals!! How did they even get here?? This is way cool!” Damian grinned, bending down to pet a dog that was licking his shoes.

 

“Gosh Damian, don’t touch them! We don’t know where they came from!” Lena scolded, snapping out of her stupor. _What is this nonsense! Unbelievable! Did Kara bring all the animals here??_

 

“Get them all out! N. O. W.” She growled. Kara, sensing the unhappiness in Lena’s voice, frowned. _Why was she mad? Do people on Earth not like it when others help them?_ “I’m so sorry my darlings, you have to all leave now,” she sang. The animals obeyed and one by one, escaped out of the front door and opened windows.

 

“Kara! You don’t just invite animals! How did you bring them in? Nevermind, I don’t even want to know. But here, its a no-no. Okay? No animals!” She ranted.

 

“I don’t know where you came from but this is absurd! You are so weird! Are you some animal whisperer or something? I bring you back and this is what I get? Animal infestation? And a cleaned apart-“ Lena paused. Her eyes swept the room. It was cleaned. She stared back at Kara who looked as though she just killed a puppy. Lena rubbed her temples and sighed. She was mad yes, but her apartment was magically cleaned. _No, no, no. There was no such thing as magic._

 

“Bless my soul, some God out there,” she whispered under her breath.

 

“Well, come round to eat pancakes!” Damian broke the tension and brought out a plate for Kara. Kara smiled gratefully to the young boy. She sat beside him and stared at the circular thing in front of her.

 

“What is this?” She asked.

 

“Its a pancake. A flat cake, often thin and round. It’s prepared from a starch-based batter that may contain eggs, milk and butter and cooked on a hot surface such as a griddle or frying pan, often frying with oil or butter,” Damian explained. Kara didn’t catch it all and just smiled at him. She picked up a fork and knife and cut the pancake. She placed a piece in her mouth as her eyes went wide, “MMMMmmmmm!!! It’s so good! I love this! Fluffy round pancake!” Damian laughed. It was surprising she didn’t know what a pancake was, but her reaction to it was amazing.

 

Lena stared at both of them and sighed. Kara was downing the pancakes like she hasn’t eaten in weeks and Damian was smiling at her. I haven’t seen him smiled in awhile now. A smile formed on her own lips. _It was cute._ She concluded.

 

After breakfast, she sat kara down at the sofa. “Kara, do you have a phone or something?” She asked. “Phone?” The girl looked back at her perplexed. “Yeah… to call someone?” “Oh, back on Krypton we used pigeons! Or a horn? Mon-El has this spectacular war horn, but of course he couldn’t blow through it.”

 

“Well… here you would need a phone. I’ll get you one soon, alright? Then maybe you can contact me whenever you need help, or that Mon-El person you have been going on about.”

 

“Oh sure.”

 

“Meanwhile… I need to make a call. Damian finish your homework!” She called out to her son as she excused herself. She picked up her own phone and dialed a number.

 

“Alex Danvers is currently unavailable. Please press 1 to proceed to voice mail.”

 

_**1.** _

 

“Hey Alex, it’s me, Lena. I need you help. There’s this girl in my house and I’m pretty uncomfortable about it? I don’t know, she gives me weird vibes! Come save me as soon as you can? Thanks.”

 

-

 

“My cousin is gone!” Kal yelled and pushed Mon-El up the wall. He snarled, and punctured a sword through the cloth of Mon-El’s collar and pinned him against the wooden wall of the stable he was currently feeding his horse at.

 

“Yes… I don’t know where she went! I think she was kidnapped somehow and I need you to help me find her,” he pleaded. When he found where Kal was, he did not expect such an unfriendly welcome. Kal searched his eyes. He removed his sword and Mon-El heaved a sigh of relief.

 

“Maybe your mother sent her away because Kara wasn’t bride material,” Kal rolled his eyes.

 

“No! My mother is of purest of hearts! We have to find her!” Mon-El urged.

 

“So?”

 

“There is a magic mirror in the throne room where we can travel to wherever we want to in a blink of an eye. Maxwell told me that in one of his bed time stories to me.”

 

“You are basing this on a bedtime story? What about your moth-AHHH!” Before he could finish his sentence, the prince has already dragged him out of the stables and up the stairs to where the throne room was.

 

-

 

The next day flew past with Kara in the house with Damian. Lena had to attend a gallery opening and left Kara and her son to their own devices. Damian had ordered potstickers and Kara had declared it to be her favorite food on earth. It was soon Monday and Lena sighed, knowing she had to bring Kara to work since she did not trust the girl to be in her apartment alone and Damian had school. Luckily, she was the boss and no one would question her, or at least dared not to.

 

“You work in a lovely castle,” Kara beamed as they went through the security. She was amazed by the green buzzer that lighted up when she crossed and the thing Lena said was to be an “elevator”. It hit the highest floor and Lena walked right into a room at the end.

 

“You must be the queen here,” Kara remarked. Usually the throne room was on the highest floor and by the looks of it, the people there respected her through their greetings as they passed. They all looked at her weirdly though, as she said hello to each one of them while Lena just gave them a curt nod.

 

“Well, I am the CEO. I guess, queen?” Lena replied. _She must be too into her whole princess cosplay._

 

“Ms Luthor, you have an appointment in two hours.” Jess, her secretary informed her. “Sure. Thank you Jess.” She had some time to spare before her meeting and had planned to head down to her Research and Development department. They were developing a new teleportation device and the prototype was almost done.

 

“Kara, do you want to see something cool?”

 

“Cool? Damian told me that word meant something very fascinating,”

 

“Yes, you are right,” Lena beckoned the girl as they stepped into the elevator and went ten stories down. Lena swiped her security card and the doors opened, the engineers and scientists greeting her as she walked pass. In certain areas, she paused and talked to her different staff regarding the different projects L-corp was undertaking.

 

“Winn!” She greeted the head of the research department as she reached the end of the room. They were buddies back at MIT and she managed to snag him up to work for her before other big companies like Wayne Enterprises and Smoak Labs picked him up.

 

“Lena!” He grinned. He was looking through the blueprints of the almost completed prototype for their teleportation device.

 

“And hello to you,” Winn grin got even wider.

 

“Oh Rao! My dear sir, I’m Kara Zor-El, Princess of Krypton,” Kara said and bowed.

 

“Wha…?” Winn raised an eyebrow at Lena.

 

“I’ll explain it to you later.” Kara sat on Winn’s chair while Lena tapped away on the computer, starting up the prototype. There were two portals, one an exit and entrance for the other. It was made up of Arithium and Gallunimum, very sturdy metals and powered by ions from a engineered generator. It was roughly the size of a door. She picked up an apple sitting on Winn’s table and threw it lightly into one side of the device. The apple came swiftly out of the other portal door. She beamed. This could help alleviate poverty as she could set up these portals at villages in Africa, India and many places around the world. There would not need to waste fuel by sending planes across, and human resources used would be more efficient.

 

“By the word of Merlin, it’s magic!” Kara cried. Back on Krypton, only the most powerful wizards could make items disappear and reappear.

 

“Then, I would be Morgana. No, it’s science,” Lena retorted. _There was no such thing as magic._ In her eyes, everything could be explained.

 

“Oh, oh, this could help me find Mon-El!” Kara jumped out of her seat and raced towards the portal.

 

“KARA NO!” Lena yelled.

 

“Oh, Kara, yes! By the magic of Merlin! May I find my one true love!” She proclaimed and dashed straight through the portal.

 

“SHIT!” Winn exclaimed, unable to grab Kara as she ran from her chair.

 

“Fuck.” Lena eyes whipped back to the algorithms of the portal. They had not sent a human being into the portal before, due to safety precautions. They were still in the early stages and a human sacrifice was surely not needed at this point in time. Fortunately, the portal seemed to be working fine, no disruption in the frequencies as Lena ran through the software.

 

Another about thirty seconds, Kara reappeared through the other portal. She frowned. _Why was she back at whatever place she was? Where is Mon-El? Why didn’t the magic work?_

 

“Ohhhkaayyyyy…” Winn pulled her away from the machine and Lena hurriedly shut it off. She let go of the breath she didn’t know she was holding. Her head ached. _This woman is going to give me a heart attack sooner or later._

 

“Ms. Luthor, your meeting is in twenty,” Jess called through the telecomm. Sighing, she bid goodbye to Winn and grabbed Kara by the arm, pulling her out of the lab. _That’s enough trouble for the morning._

 

Back in her room, she picked up her laptop and notes. It was a meeting regarding the new investment by the lakefront of national city. L-corp was supposedly to provide the technology and engineers to build up a residential area there. However, the ministers and contractor had opposed her views of eco-friendly technology to be used, citing it was too expensive. The meeting was to convince them otherwise. She breathed in and out. Putting her Luthor game face on, she headed out to the meeting room.

 

“Um, so do I wait for you here?” Kara popped up behind her. _Damn. I forget she existed._

 

“Jess. Please accompany Kara over here for awhile,” she beckoned her assistant over and lowered her voice, “I don’t know where she came from, search what krypton is and find her a way home.” She felt bad for leaving Kara with Jess but she had a meeting to attend to. As the men filed in, she sighed and pushed the thought of Kara away before sitting down and listening to Morgan Edge, the developer’s pitch.

 

The meeting was soon over and the minister had decided to go with Lena’s plan of a better eco-friendly equipment. This meant Morgan Edge having to pay more for the service, which he was terribly unhappy about. He towered over Lena and growled, “Ms. Luthor, I didn’t know you bite. I’m just a developer wanting to earn a living, why be so hard on me?”

 

“You are stealing from the residents there by raising the price of the apartments due to my company’s technology which we can afford to be on budget by. I would not stand for it.”

 

“Oh, is that so Ms. Luthor? You know, you are just a woman, I could easily dispose of you,”

 

“What are you going to do? Mr. Bottle of cheap cologne.”

 

“Well, now you’ve got all my attention.”

 

“Oh, Mr. Edge, like every woman who had all of your attention,” she squared up to him and squinted her eyes, “I couldn’t care less.”

 

He huffed and pulled back, picking up his things and leaving the meeting room. Lena smirked, _that’ll teach him_. She headed to Jess’s table in search of Kara. The girl- in all her glory of a button up and sweat pants, was peering into a fish tank, trying to talk to them, getting excited when they supposedly reply her.

 

“Ms. Luthor, there is no such thing as Krypton. I searched every travel agency. She’s a little peculiar, told me she could talk to animals. Really chirpy, greeting everyone who walked by and could hardly keep still. Where did you find her?” _Shit_. “Alright, it’s fine Jess. Do I have anything important today and tomorrow? Otherwise I’ll be on leave.”

 

“No, Ms Luthor. I shall reschedule any appointments,”

 

“Thank you , Jess.”

 

Lena looked back at Kara. She was talking animatedly at the fish tank as the staff walked pass her, some giving her judging looks. Lena let out a big sigh. _I have probably aged by ten years already._ She let out yet another sigh. _For Damian._ Her son had begged her to let Kara stay the previous night. She also wasn’t a person who would let a defenseless woman out to be taken advantage of anyway, she reasoned.

 

-

 

The two men were in the throne room. “The portal is right behind the throne, see that little door,” Mon-El pointed to the wooden door at the far end of the room. Maxwell had told him about a magic mirror in his bedtime stories when he was younger, he was sure that it would lead them to Kara. They walked across the room and Mon-El used the keys to open the door.

 

“Where does he think he is going,” Queen Rhea squinted her eyes. Maxwell had told her that Mon-El was searching for his princess. _That girl must have bewitched him already!_

 

Kal eyed the room and saw a shadow looming. “Someone has spotted us!” He yelled. He could not figure out who it was but he crashed into Mon-el who was still reading the book for the spells.

 

“Ackbam, Starbisua!” In his haste, Mon-El read whatever spell he saw. The portal opened and the two of them were stumbling around from Kal’s impact on the prince. Rhea gritted her teeth and shot her magic wand towards Kal. In a blink of an eye, he had turned into a chipmunk.

 

“ACK!” Kal squeaked, finding himself turned into a tiny furry thing. Mon-El tripped and fell right into the portal, Kal hanging onto his collar as they both disappeared.

 

“NOOOO!!!!!!” Rhea cried out as the portal closed.

 

“MAXWELL!!!” She roared out. They had to come up with a different plan now.

 

-

 

“AHHHH!!!!!!!” Mon-EL felt himself falling through some weird rainbow lights. He landed on some form of solid material and a circular door was right above him. It smelt like the sewer, he pinched his nose due to the stench. Quickly, he pushed the door open and found himself by some sort of road.

 

“Argh, what did I tell you?” Kal complained.

 

“Oh dear! You did not retain your original form!” Mon-El stared at the chipmunk worriedly.

 

“No worries, mother will fix you when we get back after finding Kara.”

 

“Hey!” A man interrupted them.

 

“Who are you?” Mon-El asked. The man was dressed in blue, with a white lighted up vest and some form of yellow helmet.

 

“Who are you? We are changing the pipes, step out of here son,” Mon-EL grabbed the man by his collar and shoved him to the floor. With one swift motion, he had unsheathed his sword and had it against the man’s neck.

 

“Where may I find my fair maiden, Kara Zor-El?” He demanded.

 

“Yeah? I would like to find me a woman too,” the man replied hastily, eye bulging at the sword to his throat.

 

“Never lose hope, my dear friend!” Mon-El quipped as he put away his sword. _That peasant must been looking for his love of his life too, how could he kill a man seeking for love?_ He had no time to dwindle into the man’s business as he hopped away. _I have to find my love! Kara, I am here! Wait for me, my fair lady!_

 

Kal sighed. _Is he dumb or is he dumb._ He popped his head out of Mon-El’s breast pocket and spotted the words “S.T.A.R labs.”

 

_Where are we…?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second chapter is up!  
> i finally understood how to use italics ahahh... im such a slow user :P
> 
> thank you for the lovely comments! ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! :)  
> New writer here! I had the best encouragement from @krzrl on tumblr to write this fic, so here it is. ^^


End file.
